


Lyin' Eyes

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, episode 24 spoilers!, kinda heavy dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Horobi speaks to Fuwa about free will, and Fuwa makes a decision that shocks them both.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Lyin' Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This could be slightly spoilery for episode 24, at least for the short weekly interaction between Horobi and Fuwa. I can pretend that this happened when the scenes changed, right? >:3c I also just love the whole idea of the Ark whispering to Fuwa, ever since he started using Assault Wolf, so even if the show isn't exactly saying that it is, Fuwa's reaction to Horobi's words really make me think that things are not all well in the world of Fuwa Isamu.  
> (part of Fuwabang February)

“What makes you so sure you are acting according to your own will?” Horobi asked, that ever-present irritating hint of a smirk present on his lips.

Fuwa was used to it by now, but the way things had been lately—especially after he’d taken up the Assault Wolf Key, and sometimes it felt as though he could hear someone whispering to him. The days he didn’t feel quite himself, as if he were outside of his body and simply observing. Some days he felt incredibly concerned about it, and other days, he simply wrote it off as an overactive imagination. He was imagining things, or he was simply tired, that was all.

But the way Horobi so casually said those words, the way he looked at Fuwa as if he knew some kind of secret information that he would not share, after going on and on every day about that damn Ark’s will! 

Before he could think better of it, Fuwa lashed out with a viciousness he didn’t think he possessed, kicking Horobi’s chair over, the Humagear collapsing with it. Then he was on him, fingers curling around his collar. “Shut up! I am me!” Fuwa spat, his body shaking in anger.

But Horobi didn’t appear cowed at all; instead, he laughed at Fuwa’s words, which only served to anger him further. “This isn’t a fucking game…stop laughing!”

Horobi just continued to laugh at him, and Fuwa averted his eyes, feeling as though he would wind up striking the Humagear (and no doubt injure his hand doing so) if he maintained eye contact. It would serve him right if Fuwa simply left him laying on the floor all night.

Wait…

His gaze swept back over Horobi’s prone form once again, and…no, he hadn’t been imagining things. Horobi’s pants were quite loose, but they were drawn tighter over his body with the leg restraints on, and thanks to that, Fuwa could see that he most definitely had an erection.

What the fuck…was he getting off from this? From being manhandled by a human? Or was it from the way he was succeeding in getting under Fuwa’s skin.

“What’s wrong?” Horobi purred. 

“You’re disgusting. I should…”

“Should what? Don’t lie…you enjoy this little show of superiority, don’t you?”

Bullshit. Fuwa was doing his job. Or he was _trying_ to; it wasn’t his fault that Horobi refused to give any useful information, that he kept going on and on about the damned Ark.

“You call me disgusting, and yet you aren’t looking away,” Horobi said, his voice as calm as ever.

“Shut up,” Fuwa spat, quickly averting his gaze, trying to ignore how his own body was being affected by this, how such vulgar thoughts were swirling through his head, thoughts that he never would have dreamed of having before now.

“What’s wrong? Did I hit a nerve? Did I make you realize how much you seem to enjoy having this false sense of power over your prisoner?”

“Shut _up_!” Fuwa shouted, shoving Horobi onto his back, before pulling his pants down as far as he could before the leg restraints halted his progress.

Humans were truly awful beings, Horobi thought, watching Fuwa struggle with his own pants. Just as the Ark had told him, all those years ago. He shouldn’t have been surprised that this one would reach the point where he felt the need to act dominant in such a revolting manner.

Not that he would have been the first one to do such a thing.

But instead of feeling a hard dick shoved into his body, something began to slide down onto his own shaft. A soft sound left Horobi’s lips as he looked up, watching Fuwa awkwardly straddling Horobi’s bound legs, lowering himself onto his length much more easily than Horobi would have expected.

Suddenly, he wished that he could move, even if to simply thrust up into Fuwa’s body. He felt so much better than Horobi ever would have expected.

Fuwa looked as though he wanted to say something, probably a cocky reminder that he _did_ possess his own will, but it seemed that the entirety of his being was focused on the task at hand.

When he started moving…Horobi never thought a human could get him to make such sounds. His whisper-soft gasps seemed to encourage Fuwa, and his pace quickened, soft grunts echoing in his throat every time he pushed himself down, bringing Horobi’s cock fully inside his body. He shifted several times, and Horobi was uncertain as to his motives, until one particular thrust made him cry out, and he quickly pressed a hand against his mouth. Fuwa continued to ride him desperately, his hand barely holding back those lovely sounds of pure bliss, until he pushed back against Horobi one final time, holding back a muffled sound of pleasure as he came.

Horobi didn’t know if it was the sight before him, watching Fuwa’s release splatter across the front of the straitjacket, or if it was the way Fuwa’s body clenched around him, but his own orgasm claimed him at that moment, his release shooting deep into Fuwa’s body.

Judging by Fuwa’s wide eyes, he hadn’t considered that possibility. Clearly he’d only been planning to use Horobi for his own pleasure.

How very like a human.

Then Fuwa was moving off him as he seemed to realize exactly what he’d just done, and he snatched up his discarded clothing, jamming his legs back into his pants, before fleeing from the room.

*

Fuwa had to lock himself in a bathroom stall to try and calm himself before he even attempted to interact with anyone else within AIMS. His ass was full of Humagear cum; he needed to clean himself up and splash some water on his face. But even then, he felt as though his face was nothing more than a mask of guilt.

It took him some time to calm himself, before he came to the realization that he needed to put Horobi back in his chair. Clean his telltale cum off the straitjacket, and pull the Humagear’s pants back up. God, if anyone else saw him like that, there’d be little doubt in anyone’s mind what had happened. Fuwa was the only one who had been interrogating Horobi. He would be a laughingstock, if not outright fired.

God, what the hell had possessed him to even _do_ that?

But it had felt so, _so_ damn good.

When he entered the room, he didn’t notice he was alone until he’d reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw the leg restraints on the ground, in front of an empty chair. Fuwa ran up to it, as if his eyes were somehow playing tricks on him, but no. Horobi was quite gone.

Absurdly, Fuwa’s first thought was that his secret was safe, at least for the time being.


End file.
